O Amante
by Sereninha
Summary: Eu só o tive por uma noite, e já foi o bastante para não esquecê-lo jamais. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, tão perfeito... Eu o desejava, mais que tudo, e eu sabia que ele era proibido para mim. /Sesshoumaru e Rin/ cap 1 ON /


**Disclaimer **– Infelizmente Inuyasha não me pertence e sim a Takahashi Rumiko (Sortuda) T-T.

**Comentários:** Quero Comentários Plizzzzzzzzzz *-*

E espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu.

**Começo do fic: 01 de Dezembro de 2008.**

**Agradecimento**: A minha mais nova grande amiga Sha Cullen Rabelo. Bem ela que me deu o gostinho da idéia, e como eu fiz um pequeno texto pra ela só tirando onda mesmo... Acabou por ela adorar e na mesma hora, ME MANDOU COMEÇAR A ESCREVER SOBRE ELE...

Ta vendo até minha amiga agora ta virando meu patrão... (trabalho escravo é fod...) Quero meu dinheiro viu Sha xD

* * *

**O Amante**

**-**

**Prólogo – Meus desejos...**

**-**

Eu só o tive por uma noite e já foi o bastante, para não esquecê-lo jamais.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, tão perfeito...

Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, me chamando pra dançar.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar senhorita? – Disse mostrando a mão em forma de acompanhante.

- Ah... Claro senhor. – Disse fazendo um breve reverencia e logo em seguida depositando a sua mão em cima da dele. – Nossa como ele é lindo – Pensou.

Em seu rosto se encontrava uma linda mascara prata, com pequenos detalhes em cinza brilhante, o que por sinal realçava seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar, seu rosto tinha uma expressão seria. - Nada que uma bela mulher não desse um jeito – Pensei. Seu cabelo era liso e comprido até a cintura, ele tinha uma cor um tanto que peculiar no cabelo, a cor era prata. Ele concerteza devia fazer algum tipo de esporte, seu corpo era robusto e forte, seus traços não deixava de ser percebido pelo smoking que ele usava, ele devia ser da alta realeza, seu modo de andar, de se vestir, de falar, e de dançar, sua expressão não seria pra qualquer um ali dentro, tinha que ser uma pessoa muito importante pra ter aquele jeito. Ele dançou comigo uma música bem calma tipo uma valsa, não falamos nada durante a dança, só trocamos olhares até aquele momento, em que ele sussurrou em meu ouvido as únicas palavras que uma mulher gostaria de ouvir de um homem como ele.

- A senhorita é o ser mais lindo desse baile sabia.

- Ah... – Foi à única palavra que consegui dizer a ele. Sua voz era aveludada, parecia que um anjo havia cantando pra mim. Eu não precisei dizer que me sentir completamente envergonhada, pelos elogios dele... Não é sempre que um homem com o porte dele vem ao seu ouvido lhe dizer que você é linda.

Continuamos a dançar mais um pouco em silencio, até ele olhar o relógio da torre, e ver que estava marcando exatamente meia noite.

- Se eu não fosse uma menina diria que ele só faltava deixar o sapatinho de cristal ali, e eu ser o príncipe, mais isso não aconteceu, ele se despediu de mim, com um reverencia, e saiu atravessando o salão, não demorou muito pra eu estar sozinha novamente na festa... Tudo passou tão devagar depois dele ter saído, mesmo que por um breve momento me senti a mulher mais linda do mundo, ainda sim não sabia quem ele era, de onde vinha, qual seu nome, nada, absolutamente nada, a única coisa que guardei dele foi a sua imagem.

Quando entrei na carruagem, notei que tinha uma rosa da cor branca no banco dos passageiros, a rosa estava amarrada com um pequeno laço vermelho, seguido de um bilhete muito simples, sem nenhum remetente. Abri o bilhete e a minha surpresa foi tão grande, que o rapaz que levava a carruagem olhou pra mim do lado de fora da janela. Não dei muita bola pra isso mais sim pro que estava escrito.

_Minha cara donzela._

_Pessoa minhas humildes desculpas, por te lhe deixado sem par no baile, mas infelizmente tive assuntos a tratar de maior urgência, e não poderia deixar para outra hora._

_Espero que aceite minha desculpa com essa pequena rosa, que lhe deixei na carruagem. Ela representa a sua beleza para mim._

_Até a próxima vez minha donzela._

Foi à única coisa que ele escreveu pra mim depois do baile. Uma simples carta, sem nome, sem nada... Só sua caligrafia, que mostrava ser de bom gosto, e um perfume delicioso. Agarrei a carta com todas as minhas forças, não queria perde nenhum momento desse baile, tudo aconteceu tão depressa que na manhã seguinte, acordei em meu quarto, ainda vestida com a roupa da noite passada, só me lembro de ter dançando com um rapaz, e ter recebido uma rosa. A lembrança estava tão boa, até que um barulho estrondoso acabou com minha paz, fui até a janela pra saber o que se passava lá fora, quando vi, uma família se mudando pro casaram da frente, parecia uma família muito rica, e de classe. Mais não foi isso que me chamou a atenção, e sim um o rapaz que estava entrando junto com uma linda mulher, na casa, seguido de seus criados, foi então que o vi... Ali em frente a minha casa, o dono dos meus desejos... Nunca imaginei que o veria novamente.

Até agora...

**Continua.**

**

* * *

Bem gente, esse fic representa muito para mim... Algumas coisas são reais e outras não. Espero que tenham gostado da pequena introdução do fic. Ele vai ser escrito com muito amor e carinho por mim.**

**E claro um beijo especial pra Lucy *-*, e pra Sha Cullen \o/ Adoro vocês duas viu.**

**Bjus a todos =*****


End file.
